Job ain't easy
by Raindropshidemytears
Summary: Sometimes the job takes them cross country, and they have to take a few extra bags.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm having one of those publishing days, I have about 15 stories that I have written, but haven't published, so here is one of them, and I have one under Glee called 'Stripped' so if anyone like's Glee please go read it. Thanks now on with the story.**

A black '67 Impala drove into a small town called White Horse Indiana.

"Dean listen to this," Sam Winchester said to his older brother, "Schoolgirl dies in boarding house"

"Where?"

"Here actually, it's an all girl's school."

"Schoolgirls, finally," Dean said smirking.

"Hey Hef, listen," Sam said, Dean glared. "The girl seemed to have drown."

"So, that shit happens all the time."

"Not in bed."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"A girl died in bed last week, they found water in her lungs."

"And you sure nobody dragged her back after drowning her?"

"No sign of entry or exit. No watermarks and she was as dry as a bone."

"I have something to say, but it might not be appropriate." Dean said, but gave a little smile.

"It has something to do with virgins doesn't it?"

"You know me too well brother, ok where is this place?"

"Turn right." They pulled up to a mansion looking building with a school nest to it.

"State police," Dean said getting two ID's from the glove compartment. Sam took the badge. Dean looked around as girls passed him. Some looked back at hi and Sam waving.

"Man, I miss school."

"Uh huh," Sam said looking at him skeptically.

"Boarding house is this was," He said walking towards the old building. Sam knocked on the door. There was a click. They looked at each other and opened the door.

"This way!" They heard a lady shout, "Follow my voice."

They walked through a door and there was a lady with dark brown hair, with purple and green highlights. She looked about 50. Se held a finger up showing that she will be with them soon.

"Alison, I'm telling you, we're looking into this, we've stepped up security, no one's going to hurt her." she nodded a bit then put the phone down. She rubbed her face and stood up.

"How can I help you?"

"Hello I'm Dean, this is my partner Sam. We're here about the murder last week."

"I'm Evelynn Koster. I thought you guys were done here."

"We wanted to check one last time. Just to make sure," Sam said.

"Ok, well follow me."

"So Evelynn, did you hear anything the night of the murder?" Sam asked.

"It's a boarding school, you always hear things, girls trying to scare each other and what not."

"And any of the girls?" Dean asked.

"Her roommate didn't hear anything, and when I did my rounds at 11 pm night of, Steph was fine."

"And this roommate couldn't have-"

"No Aimee's an angel, and she's got to go through therapy. She found Steph."

"Can we talk to her?" Sam asked.

"She's at school, she started again yesterday."

"When can we talk to her?"

"School comes out at 3." She then stopped at a room, " Well this is the room the police gave the all clear to clean, so there might not be much to look for."

"Thank you Mrs Koster," Dean said and she closed the curtain. "A curtain seriously, someone could peek,: He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up."

"Ok." Dean pulled out his EMF, and it immediately went crazy, "Dude this place is on fire."

"No sulphur, If it was demon the cleaners cleaned up pretty well."

"Ok, let's go ask." They left the room.

"Mrs Koster we have a question," Sam said.

"Yeah?" 

"Did you find any yellow powdery substance when you found Steph?"

"No why?"

"Just a question. We'll be back ay 3 to talk to the roommate," Dean said and they left.

"So its not a demon," Dean said.

"But it could be a million other things."

"Hopefully Aimee has something for us."

"So what we going to do now?" Sam asked.

"Cheeseburger."

"Dude, your going to turn into a cheeseburger."

"You're a... cheeseburger," Dean retorted lamely. They drove to the nearest bar.

"Two beers and two cheeseburgers," Dean ordered from the waitress with a wink

"Dude, you seriously need to stop doing that," Sam told him.

"What?"

"That wink when you try and flirt with girls."

"What, they love it." He winked again.

"Read her shit."

_I am lesbian, so fuck you_

Dean's face fell. Then a grin appeared.

"Aw, Dean... your not," He said disgusted.

"Oh yes I am Sammy, yes I am."

"Dean-"

"Oh, don't tell me you weren't thinking it too." Sam went silent and couldn't meet his brothers eye, "Ahaha, I old you," He laughed.

"At least I didn't say it out loud," He mumbled.

"Ok, it's twenty to three, let's hurry," Sam said looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I want to finish this quickly."

After 15 minutes their burgers came and Dean had somehow managed to score the waitresses number (_My girlfriend would love to meet you ;) )_

**AN: Well that's the first chapter. I hope you like. Please review, they make me type faster. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Please review if you like and if you don't, constructive criticism is nice, but please no flames, I will not read them, and if possible I will delete them.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

Dean was still grinning when they left the bar.

"Dude wipe that grin off your face, we're interviewing a girl who just lost her friend," Sam pleaded. Dean had just managed to wipe the smile off his face when the greeted Evelynn.

"She'll be down soon," Evelynn said after calling her down over the intercom. 5 minutes later a girl walked in, holding coffee.

"Ah, Aimee, this is Dean and Sam from the state police, they want to talk to you." She just nodded.

"Do you have somewhere private we can talk?" sam asked.

"We have an office, you can use that."

"Thanks." Evelynn lead them to the office, then left them to talk. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So Aimee we have some questions," Dean said

"Sure, but if you ask me if I killed her in any shape, way or form I will hurt you, State Police or not," She said fiercely.

"We weren't planning to," Sam said softly.

"Good, because I have had 3 different officers of the law ask me in several different ways," Tears slipped from her eyes, "She is my- I mean was my best friend."

"We're so sorry for your loss," Sam said.

"Aimee, we were wondering if you saw anything... strange?" Dean asked.

"Strange how?"

"Abnormal," Sam clarified.

"No," She said, but didn't met there eyes.

"You sure even the smallest thing can help us with the investigation." She looked out the window.

"Usually when you tell people you've seen something, they say you've gone crazy."

"Aimee, you have to tell us," Dean persuaded.

"The night it happened I felt... cold, I woke up thinking my blankets had fallen on the floor, but I could still feel the fabric, I opened my eyes and I swear I saw an old lady next to Steph, but I blinked and she was gone, I thought it was my imagination, but after that I heard a voice. I don't know what it said; I thought it was the wind, but apparently not, because someone killed her." Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Thanks for your time," Dean said and stood up.

"You know the scariest thing," The girl said," I think I know who did it."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"You know all boarding houses have its share of ghost stories. Call me crazy, but I think ours is true.

oOo

"Dean here," Sam said turning his laptop to show his brother.

"Charmaine Wilkins, a mistress from the boarding house. She was sleeping when two girls played a prank and covered her mouth and nose with a cup made a hole at the bottom and poured water into it. She drowned."

"Any other deaths like Steph's?"

"Yeah, every 50 years, two girls who share the room are murdered. Drowned. No one has ever been convicted."

"Ok, so we make sure the roommate stays out the room, while we salt and burn the bitch."

"Not going to be that easy," Sam said still reading the screen.

"Of course it's not, why pray tell."

"One, she was cremated and two, she's not confined to that one room."

"What?"

"Every 50 years a girl dies on the anniversary of her death. The roommate moves to a different room and a week later she dies, same MO."

"So if you in one room on the anniversary, your screwed," Dean clarified. Sam nodded. Dean quickly counted something on his fingers.

"Sam, Sam when did the first murder happen?"

"Uh, the 12. Which was exactly a week ago."

"We need to get Aimee out of there," Dean said jumping up.

"And how are we going to get into the school they're tight on security."

"She said people thought she did it, we're going to in for questioning."

"Ok, and the ghost? If it can leave the room it can probably leave the house all together."

"Dude, hunters, she'll be safe," Dean said smiling.

"Ok and once we have her, she's going to know we aren't cops."

"Dude do you always have to have such a limp dick, as long as she's safe."

"Ok, let's go get her, you remember your Miranda?"

"Yeah, and you remember your handcuffs, not the pink fluffy ones," He said sticking his tongue out and biting it. They left the motel room and headed back to the hostel. It was 11 pm. And very quiet.

"Dude, I think it's a bit late to give the 'right to remain silent' crap," Sam said. He was sill busy on his laptop, his face fell, "Dude, they all have the same T.O.D"

"What is it?"

"11:15, the same time she did." Sam and Dean jumped out the car. Sam ran and banged on the door while Dean got some weapons. Sam started picking the lock after 2 minutes no answer.

"Dude, 3 minutes," Dean said. Sam managed to open it. They ran upstairs looking into everyone's room. Sam walked into a room and there was an old woman holding her hand over Aimee's lungs. She started coughing and spluttering.

"Hey!" Sam shouted and shot rock salt at her. She disappeared. He ran over to Aimee and sat her upright, so she could cough the water up. Girls were screaming around because of the gun shot. And to make matters worse, the ghost appeared in front of Sam and Aimee again. Sam shot it again and picked Aimee up bridal style and ran out. Girls screamed even more when they saw Sam with a gun kidnapping one of their friends.

"Dean!" He shouted. Dean appeared next to him.

"The entire house is awake, they see us and we have kidnapping chargers."

"I know, follow my lead," Sam said he put the girl down so that she was standing, "Please follow our lead." Sam grabbed her hands behind her back. He used the cuffs that Dean had found.

"What the hell!" Evelynn said running in her pajamas.

"Sorry, my firearm went off, no one is hurt, we're here to get Aimee," Sam said.

"Why?"

"Just a little questioning," Dean said

"And the cuffs?"

"Just a formality," Sam said.

"And you couldn't wait 'til morning?"

"No ma'am, direct order. Now we have to go. G'night." dean said and they walked Aimee out,

**AN: I was going to have a cliff hanger, but I decided not to. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and want to read more. Please review, it is my oxygen, and do you want me to die? Nah, I won't die, but reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
